When a Mother Meddles
by RedSoleFan
Summary: SWANQUEEN WEEK - Blinda Date Sunday


**HELLO you awesome people! I'm back, maybe not with the story you want but I was inspired and SWAN QUEEN WEEK is the best way to come back to this grounds :) bear with me and this one-shot. ****BLINDE DATE AU SUNDAY****.**

* * *

Few months have passed since the Charmings and party came back from Neverland, things had changed since then. Snow and Charming saw a new side of Regina -there will always be the shadow of the past- but when she saved Henry and helped them come back Snow saw a glimpse of the teenaged Regina that saved her long time ago. Another thing she had noticed since they got trapped over Neverland was the long stares her daughter gave to her former nemesis, at first she didn't gave it too much thought but after the first week over there she saw the softness around Emma's eyes when she saw Regina, the way her eyes twinkled and the small smile that formed on her lips.

From day one, Ruby had noticed the glances her blonde friend gave the mayor, she never said anything; she just watched both women steal glances from each while the other wasn't watching. At first she thought she was seeing things but after the first month of Emma's arrival she was 100% sure that the mayor also had the hots for the new sheriff.

* * *

Now, the long-time friends sat on a booth at Granny's at lunch time, talking about everything and anything that until they saw Emma approach Regina with Henry in tow. They smiled, they blushed; they said goodbye and Regina left the diner with her son by the side. Emma made a beeline and sat next to her mother; she didn't notice the smirk on Ruby's lips and just started talking about her hard day at the station. The three women ate lunch, gossiped and talk about how things have been going since their arrival, Emma said her goodbyes and went to the station to her father.

"Snow, you totally saw that right?" Ruby asked as soon as Emma was outside of the diner.

"Red. I've seen it since the first day at Neverland" Snow replied blushing slightly

"We have to do something! They have their heads way into their asses to make a move" the lanky brunette whispered; Snow only looked at her dumbfounded. She might not hate Regina that much now, but to play cupid with her daughter…

"What!? Are you crazy Red?" Snow almost shrieked but remembered where she was "If Emma knew she will kill me, and then you and then me again. GOD! I sound like her"

Ruby just laughed at her friend "What, I'm just being honest and it will totally work" she said as her laughter died "I'll take care of Regina and you of your beautiful daughter" she winked and left a wide eyed Snow White sitting alone in the booth.

Later that day, Emma and Snow were waiting for dinner to be ready; sipping on a glass of wine Snow watched her daughter a soft twinkle in her eyes and a smile on her lips, it was Thursday Regina's day with Henry for dinner so she knew the cause of those signs in her daughters face.

"Em…" Snow said as Emma turned her head to face her "Umm, are you seeing someone?" the pixie haired brunette said.

Emma blushed deep red "What? Really Mom?" she spluttered

"Emma! You're smiling like a fool and have twinkling eyes, can a mother can't ask?"

"Sure you can ask! No, I'm not seeing anyone" Emma said the blushing spreading to her neck "But… I kinda like someone"

Snows eyes grew wide and a cheeky smile appeared on her face "Oh! Can I know whom?"

"Sorry, Snow but no. I don't know if she likes me too so…" Emma trailed off, she had said too much "Ok, I'm off to bed" she kissed her mother on the cheek and took some dinner to bed

Snow wasn't done, she had to ask about the plan she had with Ruby, so she took two stairs at a time and knocked on Emma's door.

"What now?" Emma asked with the fork mid air

"Hey, not with that tone missy" Snow said chuckling slightly "I just wanted to know if you would go to a blind date… I know a really pretty girl that would love to have dinner with you honey"

"WHAT!? I tell you I like someone but don't about them and you're setting me up with someone already?" Emma said exasperated, she sighed and puffed her cheeks "You know what, why not… I have nothing to lose. When will this be?" the blonde asked

"How about Saturday? I still have to get in touch with her" her mother replied quite cheerful, the plan will be perfect.

On the other side of town, Ruby and Regina were having some drinks at the Mayor's house. After the curse had broken and things slowed down they had develop quite a good friendship. Regina had invited Ruby to have dinner with her and Henry, when the 12 year-old went to sleep the brunettes decided to have a night cap and gossip about people in town, it was perfect for Ruby and Snow's plans.

"Hey Regina, how would you feel about going to a blind date?" Ruby asked after two tumblers of apple cider

"Excuse me?" Regina chocked on her sip of her glass

"Yeah, I kind of know of someone who would love to have a date with you" the younger brunette said nonchalantly

"I-I don't, what?" Regina stuttered "With whom?"

"It wouldn't be a blind date if I told you sweetie" Ruby smirked

"Ugh, you're incorrigible Rubes!" Regina chuckled, it wasn't the first time Ruby tried to play matchmaker with her "What the heck, why not!"

"Awesome! Saturday, at Granny's back room 8:00 o'clock" Ruby grinned widely "Oh! Look at the time, gotta go sweetie. GOOD LUCK!"

Regina walked Ruby to the door; she chuckled as her friend walked away into the night. She thought back to their conversation and grinned widely at her Saturday plans, a babysitter will be needed without a question_. Maybe I could ask Emma to take care of Henry_ she thought as she got ready for bed.

Friday was a blur for both mothers; they met at Granny's for breakfast with Henry it was uneventful until Regina ask for the blonde to babysit Henry the next day, Emma said no, Regina got mad, "Fine!" she yelled as she exited the diner. She called Katherine to babysit him. The rest of the day was uneventful.

As Saturday came, Emma got up from bed at noon and launched with her mother by the TV until lunchtime, after lunch they sat at the table playing cards, the Charming trio chatted but the more the clock ticked the more Emma became more nervous, she was fidgeting which Snow caught.

"Honey, you shouldn't be nervous. She's going to love you." Snow said taking her daughters hand

"Ughh, seriously Snow!" Emma chuckled

"What! It's true, oh my god! Emma, its 5 o'clock!" the pixie hair brunette said

"Chill, I don't take 3 hours to get ready" Emma said swatting her mother on the arm

"Emma" Snow said in a chastising tone.

"Ok, I'll go shower" the blonde huffed and made a beeline to the bathroom.

Two hours and half later Emma was ready; tight black jeans, white button up and her signature red leather jacket, the only difference was that her hair was straighten and pulled up on a ponytail.

"K mom, wish me luck" she said as she left the apartment

"Good luck" Snow whispered as Emma left, she only hoped this could be a new beginning for her family.

Emma arrived to Ganny's at 8 sharp, she entered and Ruby smirked at her, "She's already waiting for you, go get her tiger" she said to Emma as she approached the bar to greet her, the blonde slapped her arm and smiled, she thanked her and made her way to the back room.

Regina was nervous, she didn't know what to expect and that's when she heard the door opening. She arranged her hair and turned with a smile on her face. As soon as she faced her date she faltered.

"Emma! What are you doing here!" the brunette was surprised

"Regina! Wh-What? You?" Emma said dumbfounded, ecstatic. _Really! My mom set this up?_

"Get out!" Regina said in an unexpected small voice

"But why? Snow said that my date would be here" Emma said getting slightly angry with her

"What!? YOU are my blind date?" Regina said "I'm going to kill Ruby!"

Emma started to chuckle, she didn't know what to do. For one part, she was completely mad at Snow, I mean how did she knew! Had she found the book with her secret thoughts about the brunette? But for the other part she was happy and surprised FINALLY she had this opportunity, the opportunity to woo the brunette of her feet and coax her to admit she also had feelings for her.

"What are you laughing at?" Regina said angrily

"Oh, for fucks sake Regina! Don't do this, you know I want this and I know you want this so please! Have a seat?" the blonde said pulling the chair out for the brunette to sit down

"Language!" was the first thing that leave Regina's mouth, she thought about what Emma was saying and looked at her, pulling the chair out with those figure hugging jeans, the blouse opened to get a peek at those milky breasts… her breath gone. A small smile grazed her lips and she walked to the chair "Fine" she said as she sat down.

The night went, as it should, magnificent, magical for a lack of words at it. They talked about everything and anything, about Henry, Neverland and how they realized that fighting wasn't all they wanted to do over the years that passed. Emma couldn't believe how open Regina was being, she looked beautiful, that scar, those lips; she couldn't believe that this was happening. A beep cut them from their last conversation, it was Regina's cellphone, she swiped over the message and read it out loud.

_Regina, I knew you too wouldn't be mad at us for this. The keys are in the counter, you're by yourselves. Just thank me with a bag or something.. nah JK sweetie! I'm so happy you didn't kill me… or Snow. We should have a double date soon._

_Xo Rubes._

Both women laughed, by now they were side by side Emma took Regina's hand on her own and caressed it with her thumb she smiled and leaned forward the brunette smiled and closed the gap between their lips, pink met red it was a sweet tender kiss, just lips touching but this didn't last long, in a matter of seconds a tongue came out and swiped over Regina's lower lips she moaned in to the kiss as the soft muscle entered her mouth, it was passionate, tender full with love, they parted each other's lips and smile.

* * *

**Last minute SUNDAY BLIND DATE AU! Hope you liked it, and a new chapter of TCD is coming right away! Do not fret, love you all R&R – Sweet kisses, M **


End file.
